The present invention relates to an industrial robot, especially to a multi-articulated robot comprising an arm or a hand involving a plurality of articulations.
Nowadays an industrial robot is used for automatic production and for the elimination of labor in various manufacturing fields. Such a robot comprises a multi-articulated arm or hand which can effect a complicated productional movement. Each articulation of the arm or hand rotates, articulates, expands, and contracts, thereby enabling the robot to accomplish a desired operation.
The conventional industrial robot is usually designed and constituted as one integral body and the drive force is transmitted by transmission means to the end part thereof which part must be light in weight. The movement of the arm or hand is controlled by the drive in accordance with the operation of the robot. If changing of the operation of the robot is desired, the entire arm or hand, including the drive thereof, must be replaced. Also, it is necessary to change the shape, size, and function of each articulation, the drive, and the number of articulations. Therefore, it is not easy to change the operation of the robot.